


~A Feeling~

by MindOfAnOtaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindOfAnOtaku/pseuds/MindOfAnOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil and his brothers has just moved into the neighborhood. High school was just around the corner. He met this nice young lady named Angie, the moment he saw her, he knew he liked her, but, was he sure of this feeling? The others were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~A Feeling~

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first fanfic ever.  
> Yes, it sucks, don't judge me, I can hear you judging.  
> The end is a problem, i can't fix it, but hey. You can read  
> Well, it includes  
> -IceSey  
> -Nordics  
> -Comedy (..?)  
> -Kawaiiness  
> -My tears.

"Are ya ready for high school, boys?" said Mathias in a thick accent. Emil, Lukas, And Mathias has just moved into the neighborhood, they moved into a nice, little house. Unlike Mathias or Lukas, Emil was feeling a bit worried on what  
the nearest future holds for them. This neighborhood was foreign to them. Two houses away from them lived a  
beautiful girl, about Emil's age, with brunette hair, usually seen with pigtails. She lived with her two parents, Francis  
and Jeanne. The girl's name was Angelique, but most people call her Angie for short, in fact, even Francis calls her  
Angie. Angie has saw the three brothers moved in, so she decided to welcome them. She ran down the stairs, almost  
tripping, but keeping her balance, she opened the door, heading outside, almost forgetting to close it. She skipped to  
the three brothers house. When she reached their house, she walked to the porch, knocking on the door. "Hey Lukas,  
Get the door!" Yelled Mathias. "How About Emil?" He yelled back. "Fine! Emil, get the door!". Emil, too afraid to say no,  
walked to the door, and opened it. "H-hello..?" Said Emil shyly. "Bonjour! I'm Angelique! But most people call me Angie.  
Welcome to the neighborhood! Whats your name?" Emil blushed slightly at the sight of Angie, but it didn't take long  
for him to respond. "...Emil. Nice to meet you." Angie smiled, her smiled made Emil's blush more visible. "Nice to meet  
you too!" After a while, Angie left, Emil closed the door, the second he turned back, Lukas was in front of him. "Who  
Was that? And why are you blushing?" Lukas gave Emil's cheek a poke. "N-no one!" replied Emil. "Don't Lie, lilbruder,  
i know you were talking to someone!". "Fine..Her name is Angie, she was just welcoming us to the neighborhood".  
"Mhm, now why are you blushing?" Said Lukas. Mathias appeared behind Lukas. "Can't you tell Lukas? Our little  
Icey has a crush!" Said Mathias teasingly. "T-that's not true!" Replied Emil, still blushing. "Don't lie to your big bro!"  
Replied Lukas. "Can you just leave me alone..?" cried out Emil. "Fine...but i know you have a crush on her!" said  
Lukas. "Besides, you're going to see her everyday! High schools starting!"

 

 

\------The First Day Of Highschool------

Emil, Lukas, and Mathias walked in the doors of the school. "Alright! High school has finally started!" Said Mathias in his cheerful voice. "Ja, this means Icey can see his crush everyday for now on!" Said Lukas as he nudged Emil slightly. The bell rang, Lukas and  
Mathias has disappeared, leaving poor Emil by himself. The moment they left, Angie saw Emil standing there, clueless on were he was going. "Hey Emil! Need help?" Said Angie as she approached Emil. "U-uh yeah, do you know were i can find 2-9?" Replied Emil in a soft tone, as usual. "What a coincidence! That's my class too! C'mon, lets go!" Angie took Emil by the hand, running to their class. Emil blush appeared again, he tried to keep up with Angie's pace. "Alright! We're here!" Angie and Emil walked into the classroom. Unfortunately for Emil, Mathias and Lukas was in the same class as them. This means Lukas and Mathias will tease him more. "Would you like to sit next to me?" asked Angie. Without thinking, Emil quickly nodded, and took a seat next to were Angie was seating. Emil could of already heard the jokes that his brothers would make of him and Angie. "Everyone beware! Ze great and awesome Prussia is here!" A voice was heard from the outside of the door. Gilbert walked into the classroom, he walked up to Angie. "You there! You shall be ze Prussia's girl!" Angie was frustrated when he heard the comment, Emil as well. "What if i don't want to?!" Replied Angie, crossing her arms. "Ah, Playing hard to get?" Emil then yelped out "Leave her alone!". Mathias and Lukas then paid their attention to Emil. "Eh?" Gilbert looked at Emil. "I said....leave her alone" Emil said, more quietly then before. "What are you gonna do 'bout it? No one can compare to ze great and awesome Prussia! at least i don't look like a girl!" Said Gilbert. "Hey you leave him alone!" said Angie as she rose up from her seat. " I think he looks perfect just the way he is!". Emil blushed at that comment. "Judging by your voice, i'm surprised your not mistaken for one." Said Angie, Gilbert blushed out of embarrassment, but then looked at Emil. "You're lucky your girlfriend protected you! Ill get you next time!" Gilbert left, whining on the way. "T-thanks for protecting me.." Said Emil to Angie. "You're welcome! Don't let Gilbert get to you, you're perfect the way you are!" Angie smiled. Emil blushed at the comment, for the second time, but then smiled and said "Thanks..You too.." A small blush appeared on Angie's cheeks. The rest of the class reported to their seats, the professor arrived, and the rest of the school day went like a breeze.

 

\-----Dinner with the Nordics------

"So you do have a crush on Angie!" Said Mathias. "I Don't!" Replied Emil. "You're always blushing when you're around her" commented Lukas. "That doesn't proof anything!". Emil was blushing again, just the taught of Angie made his cheeks go red. "Aww, come one Emil! Admit it! I think it's cute you have a crush!" Said Tino, in a happy tone. "Ya, i really don't see the problem with it" Commented Berwald. "Angie was protecting Emil from Gilbert this morning!" Said Mathias. "Awwww!" said everyone at once. "You should ask her out!" Suggested Tino. "I Don't like her! I just think shes a nice person with beatiful-". "You like her". "I Don't!" For the rest of the night, they discussed the topic, until Tino and Berwald went home. Each of the three brothers went to bed. Mathias and Lukas fast asleep, as Emil laid down on his bed, thinking about Angie. Emil keeps rejecting the fact the he has a crush on Angie, but he wondered if he really did. He called it a night, and tried to go to sleep, and so he did. Emil was fast asleep.

 

\-----Second Day Of School------

Emil was walking down the halls of the new school. He bumped into a strange brown hair kind of fella. "S-sorry!" Emil said in a concern voice. "Ah, It's ok. My names Leon, whats yours?" Leon stretched out his hand. "My names Emil.." Said Emil in a soft tone, Emil took Leon's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too". Huzzah! Emil has now made his second friend. For the remainder of there time, they talked and got to know each other.

On the other side of the school, Angie was talking to one of her long-time friends, Lucille. "What's been going on lately?" Asked Lucille. "Nothing much, but i did meet this guy.." Replied Angie. "Oooh! Tell me! Who is he?" replied Lucille curiously. "His name is Emil..he lives with his two brothers..he's pretty quite...and pretty cute i guess.." Angie said, a faint blush appearing again. "Looks like someone has a crush~" Replied Lucille, as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh hush your face"

"You like her" said Leon. "I don't!". "You do, just admit it!". "We're just friends..y'know?". replied Emil, inside, he deeply knew that he wanted to be more then friends with Angie. "what ever you say.." shrugged Leon. The School bell rang. "Well, see ya later" said Emil, as he left Leon, waving goodbye. As Emil was walking to his next class, Gilbert appeared in-front of him. "Well, Well, Well, look who ran into ze great Prussia!" Gilbert pushed Emil to the ground. "You'll have to feel my great wrath now!"

"Hey! You leave him alone!"

A familiar voice was heard from a distance. Both Emil and Gilbert looked up. It was Angie. Before Emil could know it, Angie was already standing in front of him, as if guarding him. "Fine...I'll leave you two love birds alone!" Gilbert left the scene. Angie sighed, and turned back to face Emil. "You Ok...?" said Angie in a rather sweet tone. "Y-yeah, thanks for saving me, again" Emil looked up, blushing. "No problem!" Angie flashed a smile at him, helping him up. "Class is starting, lets go!" said Angie, this time in the upbeat tone she usually spoke in. As they were walking to class, Angie grabbed Emil's hand and squeezed it. This move made Emil's blush brighter. This move also made Angie blush a bit. In that moment, Emil realized something. Maybe Leon and the other Nordics were right. Maybe he does have a crush on Angie. Oh how he hated it when the Nordics were right about something. The two walked to class, sitting next to each other, like everyday.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         ------Little Ways Down The Road------                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          "Hey..Angie...I was wondering if...You'd like to go to the dance with me?" Asked Emil, shyly. "..........".".........". "That's how you're going to ask her?" Asked Leon. "How else can i ask?" asked Emil, lifting his tone a bit. "Hey Angie, How about you and I go to the dance together?" Suggested Leon. "That's good, but-". "But nothing! You're asking her like that" Interrupted Leon. "Fine! I might.." replied Emil.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 The day went by like a breeze, it was now dinner time with the Nordics. "So....I guess you were right-" said Emil. "About what?" Asked Lukas. "About Angie-". "See?! We knew you liked her!" cried out all the Nordics at once. "Yeah, Yeah! How...How do I ask her to the dance?" Asked Emil, blushing from embarrassment. "Simple, just ask her" Suggested Berwald. "Ja, It's that simple..". "I agree!". "Berwald does have a point". "Yeah, but i want to-". "JUST ASK HER"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         ------Day of the Dance------                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Emil looked nervous, he was hoping that no one had ask Angie out yet. Angie was friends with everyone, who wouldn't ask her out? Emil was walking towards his class, he was planning out on how to ask her in his head, that's when he bumped into Angie. "Oh..Sorry Angie!" Apologized Emil. "Oh, It's ok!" said Angie as she flashed a smile at him. That smile made it worse, Emil realized that now, at this time and moment, he had to ask her out. "So...Angie..I was wondering if..". "If....?" replied Angie. " I really like you..! I was wondering, if you would like to go to the dance with me...?" Emil said, before quickly looking down. There was no respond. Emil looked up "I'm Sorr-" Before Emil could even finish the sentence, Angie's mouth was already on his. Emil looked at her with his eyes widen, the blush on Emil's face was as red as his pet puffin's bow tie. without hesitating, Emil return the favor by kissing her back. Soon after, Angie pulled away. "Yes Emil...I would love to go to the dance with you.." Angie flashed one of her smiles that made Emil blush.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           ------ 2 Hours before the dance ------                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               "So, Lilbruder, Did you ask Angie out?" Asked Lukas. "Yes..I did..." replied Emil. "Did she say yes?". Emil nodded. "I'm so happy for the both of you..!" said Lukas, Giving Emil a big hug, Emil returning his hug. "Now, I need you to get dressed for the special night!" Lukas pulled out 3 Tuxedos. The First One was too big, the second one was to small, but the third one was just right. Sounds familiar? When Emil stepped out of the restroom with the perfect tuxedo, Lukas just smiled, which was strange, he usually didn't do that. "You're ready, Lilbruder"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     2 Houses away, Angie was also preparing for the special dance. Francis was helping her pick a dress. "C'mon Angie, tell me, who is this guy?" Francis sounded more excited then serious. "Oh, he's just some guy...he lives 2 houses away.." Replied Angie. "Well, it isn't just SOME guy if he's going to the dance with you!". Angie sighed, "Fine, His name is Emil, hes pretty shy and timid, and pretty cute." Angie mumbled, smiling at the thought of him. Francis awe'd, teasingly. "I think this dress is perfect" She pulled out a dress, a bright blue dress. Her hair wasn't different at all, it was in two pigtails as usual. Angie went to change, when she came out of the restroom, Francis gasped. "I'm so proud.." A single tear was shed from Francis.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            ------The Dance------                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Emil was hanging out with Leon, both dressed very nicely. "So..Did you ask Angie out?" Asked Leon. "Yep! And she said yes!". "I'm So proud of you, Emil..". Smiled Leon. "So who did you ask?" Emil asked out of curiosity. "Someone..but you don't need to know that". Leon left Emil standing there alone. When Emil looked up, he could see Angie, in her beautiful bright blue dress. Emil eyes widen, admiring Angie's beauty. Angie walked up to Emil, "Bonjour!" greeted Angie. "Hey Angie..You..look very beautiful" said Emil, blushing at the sight in front of him. Angie blushed as well. "Thank you, you look very handsome!" Smiled Angie. For the rest of the remaining time, Angie and Emil chit chatted , little talks you might say, and just by those little talks, Emil realized, that the girl in front of him, was his. That Angie, was his true love. The DJ then played a slow song. Angie grabbed Emil by the hand, and dragged him to the dance floor. Angie place one hand on his waist, another wrapped with one his hand, Emil did the same, he was quite new to this slow-dancing thing. Emil could of felt Angie's warmth, Angie then rested her head on his shoulder, they were closer then ever. Lukas was watching from a distance, he was proud of his little brother. Emil, then realized, that this is love. Well, this is love to him, and he hoped that Angie felt the same way. Angie lifted her head up, and gave Emil a kiss, Emil returned the favor, kissing her back. She titled her head, enjoying this time, and this kiss. By this time, Emil was sure that the feeling that he had for Angie was true, and always was, and always will.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Emil, has found love.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               -----To Be Continued....?------


End file.
